


I Wanna Make You, All Mine

by missjmelville



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Body Modification, Drunk Sex, Episode: s02e01 End of Nights: part 1, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/missjmelville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t worry, I didn’t turn you, it doesn’t work like that,” Tesla put in, apparently seeing the sheer panic that had overtaken Will as soon as he touched his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Make You, All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently wrote this in 2011. I don't remember doing it but I found it today on my old HD and it amused me so I thought I'd post it. Set during 2x01 End of Nights Pt1 as far as I can remember and a quick google tells me. Sorry about the switching tense's, I used to have such a problem sticking with one, I might go through and fix this up one day but not now. Enjoy I guess.

Beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-beep, Will groans awake as his watch alarm goes off, he blinks and looks at the time, _shit_ , Magnus will be back soon and Will has to get ready to report back to her, he rolls over and winces as fire shoots across his back.

“I wouldn’t move too much if I were you,” the distinctly smug voice of Tesla remarks from somewhere off to the left. Will turns his head and has to blink again, he rubs his eyes and squints, blinks again, but no, Tesla is still there. Still there and _naked_. He’s lounging comfortably in an armchair with an opened bottle of wine perched precariously on his thigh. Completely naked and smirking at Will as if he knows the answer to the best joke in the world and Will is clueless.

“No,” Will suddenly blurts out, eyes widening as he realises that he is naked as well and that along with the pain across his back there is also the pain associated with a good hard fucking and his neck is sticky with what he’s sure is his own blood, this is not looking good.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t turn you, it doesn’t work like that,” Tesla put in, apparently seeing the sheer panic that had overtaken Will as soon as he touched his neck.

“But we did…?”

“Yes,”  
“And did I…?”

“Yes,”

“Oh,”

“Yes,” and if at all possible Tesla’s smirk becomes infinitely more smug.

Will tries not to blush as he pulls the sheet up over himself and sits up slowly. There’s a red splotch on the sheet that is either his own blood or wine and he’s not sure which so he avoids looking at it.

“What happened to my back?” he asks and then wishes he hadn’t.

“Nothing you didn’t ask for, I assure you… huggybear,” Tesla seemed to think that put an end to the conversation for he got up, got dressed and left taking the wine with him and leaving Will just a little more confused than he was when he woke up.

Will managed to make it to his bathroom without passing out (blood loss, he assumed) or throwing up (definitely the wine) and looked at himself in the full length mirror. He looked terrible and yes, it was blood on his neck and underneath the blood was the distinct impression of Tesla’s teeth in his vampire form. 

He turned around and glanced over his shoulder trying to get a good look at his back, it looked like writing. Oh god, Tesla had carved something into his back. Will blinked and tried to decipher the blood smeared letters in neat script across his shoulder blades and down to his lower back.

Backwards as it was in the mirror, it took Will a few minutes to figure out what it said. He swore loudly and hurried into the shower where he wouldn’t have to look at it anymore because there, written on his back were the words ‘Property of Nikola Tesla’ and then just below them and slightly smaller ‘to huggybear with love’.

For the first time since Clara had left for the UK Sanctuary, Will was glad she wasn’t there.


End file.
